babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtaal
| latest preview version = | latest preview date = | frequently updated = | programming language = | operating system = Kros-plätform | platform = | size = | language = | status = | genre = Computer-assisted translation | license = GPL | website = }} Virtaal is a computer-assisted translation tool written in the Python programming language. It is free software developed and maintained by Translate.org.za.Translate.org.za Virtaal is built using the Translate Toolkit allowing it to process a number of translation and localisation formats. Design Philosophy The key principle behind the design of Virtaal is the optimisation of the interface for the localiser. This includes ensuring that all relevant functionality is keyboard accessible and that needed information is always optimally displayed. History Work on Virtaal began in 2007 with an initial 0.1 release made to a small number of open source localisers. Version 0.2, released in October 2008, became the first official release. Name The name Virtaal, pronounced , is a play on words. In Afrikaans, an official language of South Africa where Translate.org.za is located, the expression "vir taal" means "for language", while the word "vertaal" (pronounced the same as "vir taal") means "translate".Alastair Otter, Virtaal simplifies software translation , Tectonic, 2008-10-22, Retrieved 2009-11-30 Supported source document formats Virtaal works directly with any of the bilingual (containing both source and target language) files understood by the Translate Toolkit. This would include XLIFF, Gettext PO and MO, various Qt files (.qm, .ts, .qph), Wordfast translation memory, TBX, TMX and OmegaT glossaries. Features * Simple single view interface * Colour highlighting * Autocorrect * Autocomplete * In-context segment filtering: ** All segments ** Partial translations and non-translated segments ** All segments matching a search string (includes case-sensitivity and Python regular expressions) * Search and replace with regular expressions and Unicode normalisation * Translation memory with several back-ends: ** Local translation memory database (including current file) ** Remote translation memory database (such as an office TM server) ** Open-Tran.eu ** Machine translation through Apertium, Google Translate, Microsoft Translator, Moses or the libtranslate library providing access to several others ** TinyTM * Terminology help from: ** Automatically downloaded files ** Local terminology files ** Open-Tran.eu * Recognition and easy insertion of placeables * Language identification * Quality checks Päkeijs $ sudo apt-get install virtaal Dipendènçi 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * libjs-sphinxdoc * libjs-underscore * libtidy-0.99-0 * python-beautifulsoup * python-dateutil * python-enchant * python-gtkspell * python-iniparse * python-levenshtein * python-psycopg2 * python-pycurl * python-utidylib * python-vobject * translate-toolkit 建議套件： * python-wxgtk2.6 * python-wxgtk2.8 * python-psycopg2-doc * libcurl4-gnutls-dev * python-pycurl-dbg * python-pycurl-doc * python-subversion 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # libjs-sphinxdoc # libjs-underscore # libtidy-0.99-0 # python-beautifulsoup # python-dateutil # python-enchant # python-gtkspell # python-iniparse # python-levenshtein # python-psycopg2 # python-pycurl # python-utidylib # python-vobject # translate-toolkit # virtaal 升級 0 個，新安裝 15 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 2,544 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 14.4 MB 的磁碟空間。 Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnlouding #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/main libjs-underscore all 1.4.4-2ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/main libjs-sphinxdoc all 1.2.2+dfsg-1ubuntu2 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/main libtidy-0.99-0 amd64 20091223cvs-1.4 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe python-beautifulsoup all 3.2.1-1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/main python-dateutil all 1.5+dfsg-1ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe python-enchant all 1.6.6-1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe python-gtkspell amd64 2.25.3-13 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe python-levenshtein amd64 0.11.2-1build1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/main python-psycopg2 amd64 2.5.3+dfsg-1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/main python-utidylib all 0.2-9build1 B #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe python-vobject all 0.8.1c-4ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe translate-toolkit all 1.11.0+dfsg-1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/main python-pycurl amd64 7.19.5-3ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe virtaal all 0.7.1-1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe python-iniparse all 0.4-2.1build1 kB 取得 2,544 kB 用了 8秒 (294 kB/s) Instoliŋ 準備解開 .../libjs-underscore_1.4.4-2ubuntu1_all.deb ... 解開 libjs-underscore (1.4.4-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libjs-sphinxdoc。 準備解開 .../libjs-sphinxdoc_1.2.2+dfsg-1ubuntu2_all.deb ... 解開 libjs-sphinxdoc (1.2.2+dfsg-1ubuntu2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libtidy-0.99-0。 準備解開 .../libtidy-0.99-0_20091223cvs-1.4_amd64.deb ... 解開 libtidy-0.99-0 (20091223cvs-1.4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 python-beautifulsoup。 準備解開 .../python-beautifulsoup_3.2.1-1_all.deb ... 解開 python-beautifulsoup (3.2.1-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 python-dateutil。 準備解開 .../python-dateutil_1.5+dfsg-1ubuntu1_all.deb ... 解開 python-dateutil (1.5+dfsg-1ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 python-enchant。 準備解開 .../python-enchant_1.6.6-1_all.deb ... 解開 python-enchant (1.6.6-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 python-gtkspell。 準備解開 .../python-gtkspell_2.25.3-13_amd64.deb ... 解開 python-gtkspell (2.25.3-13) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 python-levenshtein。 準備解開 .../python-levenshtein_0.11.2-1build1_amd64.deb ... 解開 python-levenshtein (0.11.2-1build1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 python-psycopg2。 準備解開 .../python-psycopg2_2.5.3+dfsg-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 python-psycopg2 (2.5.3+dfsg-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 python-utidylib。 準備解開 .../python-utidylib_0.2-9build1_all.deb ... 解開 python-utidylib (0.2-9build1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 python-vobject。 準備解開 .../python-vobject_0.8.1c-4ubuntu1_all.deb ... 解開 python-vobject (0.8.1c-4ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 translate-toolkit。 準備解開 .../translate-toolkit_1.11.0+dfsg-1_all.deb ... 解開 translate-toolkit (1.11.0+dfsg-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 python-pycurl。 準備解開 .../python-pycurl_7.19.5-3ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 python-pycurl (7.19.5-3ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 virtaal。 準備解開 .../virtaal_0.7.1-1_all.deb ... 解開 virtaal (0.7.1-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 python-iniparse。 準備解開 .../python-iniparse_0.4-2.1build1_all.deb ... 解開 python-iniparse (0.4-2.1build1) 中... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.6) ... Processing 3 added doc-base files... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-2) ... Processing triggers for hicolor-icon-theme (0.13-1) ... Processing triggers for shared-mime-info (1.2-0ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.55ubuntu1.1) ... Processing triggers for bamfdaemon (0.5.1+14.10.20140925-0ubuntu1) ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/bamf-2.index... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.10.1-0ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for menu (2.1.47ubuntu1) ... 設定 libjs-underscore (1.4.4-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libjs-sphinxdoc (1.2.2+dfsg-1ubuntu2) ... 設定 libtidy-0.99-0 (20091223cvs-1.4) ... 設定 python-beautifulsoup (3.2.1-1) ... 設定 python-dateutil (1.5+dfsg-1ubuntu1) ... 設定 python-enchant (1.6.6-1) ... 設定 python-gtkspell (2.25.3-13) ... 設定 python-levenshtein (0.11.2-1build1) ... 設定 python-psycopg2 (2.5.3+dfsg-1) ... 設定 python-utidylib (0.2-9build1) ... 設定 python-vobject (0.8.1c-4ubuntu1) ... 設定 translate-toolkit (1.11.0+dfsg-1) ... 設定 python-pycurl (7.19.5-3ubuntu1) ... 設定 virtaal (0.7.1-1) ... 設定 python-iniparse (0.4-2.1build1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-10ubuntu2.3) ... Processing triggers for menu (2.1.47ubuntu1) ... Öra Traceback (most recent call last): File "/usr/bin/virtaal", line 204, in main(sys.argv) File "/usr/bin/virtaal", line 201, in main runner(startup_file) File "/usr/bin/virtaal", line 193, in default_runner run_virtaal(startup_file) File "/usr/bin/virtaal", line 76, in run_virtaal prog = Virtaal(startup_file) File "/usr/lib/python2.7/dist-packages/virtaal/main.py", line 73, in __init__ if self._open_with_file(startupfile): File "/usr/lib/python2.7/dist-packages/virtaal/main.py", line 104, in _open_with_file LanguageController(main_controller) File "/usr/lib/python2.7/dist-packages/virtaal/controllers/langcontroller.py", line 53, in __init__ self.recent_pairs = self._load_recent() File "/usr/lib/python2.7/dist-packages/virtaal/controllers/langcontroller.py", line 155, in _load_recent for srccode, tgtcode in codes: ValueError: need more than 1 value to unpack Si osou * Computer-assisted Translation * translate-toolkit * Pootle * amagama à http://amagama.locamotion.org/ Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * * * * IRC developer channel on freenode * Category:Software-localization tools Category:Free software programmed in Python Category:Computer-assisted translation software for Linux Category:Computer-assisted translation software that uses GTK+ Category:Software that uses PyGTK